Draco's crush
by jharkens
Summary: Trans!Draco; Drarry; Fourth year AU: Trans!Draco has a major crush on Harry Potter but soon Harry is thrown into the most dangerous competition in the wizarding world. Will the pressure pull the two apart or press them together? For transgender awareness week/month
1. Chapter 1

Draco's cold eyes were even more hollow than usual as they dreamed of another world:

'She's mine!' shouted Harry as he slid suavely in front of Draco who lay sprawled against the wide roots of a tree. The boy's emerald eyes gleamed with passion as he heroically starred down the cloaked monster who's mouth dripped unicorn blood.

A chilling hiss came from the low creature before it glared hatefully at Draco and turned, fleeing into the night. When Harry knelt next to the frightened Slytherin their eyes met deeply before Harry asked in a quiet, gentle, tone: 'Are you alright, Malfoy?'

For a moment Draco could only blush in reply, 'She's mine?'

The famous Harry Potter was intensely silent as he slowly leaned in and-'

"Mr. Malfoy!" Snape's callous voice shattered the embarrassing daydream with a deafening crash.

"W-what? Yes, professor?" Draco was sure her cheeks were flushed as the empty-eyed man starred down accusingly.

"I said, You are dismissed." Snape's tone was filled with a not unusual mix of annoyance and curiosity as he eyed the Slytherin under his watch with a touch of suspicion and a touch of animosity.

"Yes, sir!" Draco said quickly shooting her shaking knees, keeping her wide eyes on the floor as she scooped up her belongings and walked quickly out into the halls, robes flowing behind. It seemed like there wasn't a moment Harry wasn't filling her head these days, she thought up any every concoction of a thought or memory and without meaning to flipped it around and inside out. This time it happened to be first-year detention, when Harry still hated her and she didn't even know she wanted Harry to call her 'she' .. or 'mine' for that matter.

It was the first week of the school year and Draco was starting it off like every other week for the past year, obsessing over Harry Potter. They still weren't close but they mended their first-year rivalry in their second year, it was the only time that Draco was glad that she tried to bully Harry.

After the incident with the petrified cat the admittedly written Slytherin found Harry listening to a wall outside of Lockhart's classroom like a crazy person, he kept asking 'can't you hear it?' to which Draco replied with some 'witty' comment about him being a nutter and then made a joke about filches cat, as expected with no one to stop the two a fight quickly broke out. Both of their wands were nocked out of their hands and Harry ended up pinning Draco to the ground yelling about how he hadn't done anything wrong and it was Draco to blame. of course once the lion-hearted pureblood got out from under famous Potter he grabbed his wand and ran like a bat out of hell down the halls. At the end of the year, Harry approached a rather angsty Draco Malfoy who was avoiding eye contact and actually apologized for saying he was behind the attacks. Before the child could start an argument Harry trotted off after his friends. Harry had even written a letter apologizing once again, to which Draco wrote back a short letter that was drafted about a dozen times, no reply came but for once, Draco couldn't seem to harbor a grudge.

A lot had changed in Draco's life since then, well more accurately: allot had changed in Draco's mind since then, 'he' turned to 'she' but nobody knew it besides Draco, 'precious Potter' (with a sneer and dagger eyes) had changed to 'precious Potter' (with a sigh and a tickle in the girl's heart), and separation of class and blood had changed to an unspoken hatred of his family's discrimination. These days Ron might not acknowledge Draco but now Hermione with a give a polite nod or even smile when the two happen to see one another, Harry always makes sure to wave, not knowing he's sending a full tsunami in the smitten girl's mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

As Draco walked quickly down the halls, puffing out her chest in an ironically macho fashion and taking long steps to form strut, her mind was wrapping tightly around the announcement of the champions and as always: maintaining a royal gate and admirable presentation in public. Suddenly a boy whipped around the corner that Draco was turning, *Thud.*

The thin Slytherin went crashing to the floor as a red-robe-clad student tripped over her long legs. As massive green eyes plummeted down at Draco's face her eyes closed tightly and fell back in fearful anticipation, but no collision came. Cautiously one pale eye peeked open and when an almost frightened looking Harry was sprawled over her, awkwardly holding himself up to not touch the infamously cold young boy. The pureblood's pounding heart sent her crawling backward desperately like a cartoon until she was a good four feet away and had dirt covered hands from the hall floor.

Harry rose to his feet with a nervous smile that suited him well and began to approach the stunned student still sitting on the ground. "Sorry, Malfoy," he attempted, as he reached his hand out toward paralyzed girl. For a moment the clumsy Gryffindor thought that Draco would refuse his hand but eventually a thin hand reached up slowly and rested so gently in Harry's that it reminded him of snow falling. Once Draco was on her feet again Harry expected a thrashing of sorts, even if they didn't hate each other Draco was infamous for a hot temper, he had expected a few insults at the least before the conversation he had planned out.

"Where were you going in such a hurry? They're about to announce the tournament champions," Draco asked, she figured Harry would have been giddy to be there.

"That's where I where I was headed," he explained in a tight voice with an awkward smile.

"...It's that way," the young Slytherin pointed in the direction that Harry had just come from with a confused expression, of course, she wanted to be charming but she didn't really know how, especially in a moment like that. The girl didn't even notice Harry's awkward silence as he searched for an excuse as she was busy considering how one corrects somebody in a charming way or speaks at all in a charming way.

Well I was, I meant that. I-" Harry was stumbling over words like they were ten-foot hurdles as Draco stood awkwardly wondering if she had caused this, when Hermione swung around the corner with a sigh.

"He was waiting to speak to you." the annoyed young lady said matter of factly before turning to Harry and continuing, "I TOLD you this was a terrible plan, Harry. How long will it take you to realize you should listen more often?"

"Hermione!" the green-eyed Gryffindor seemed to have a sudden problem with words as he was still seemingly speeches "wha- why- I was not!" he got out in a high voice.

Hermione tightened her grip on the books in her arms and pursed her lips indignantly, "he ran into three people that he thought were you." They must have been on thin ice as the girl spun and trotted toward the great hall with her thin nose held high, leaving a furious and red-faced Potter where he stood.

Obviously, Draco wanted to ask why he was waiting but she decided that wasn't the most important thing, "Is she okay?" Malfoy asked still completely confused with the situation.

"I have no clue," Harry admitted, "I know I annoyed her but that seemed like.. a BIT much."

"Why was she annoyed?"

Harry opened his mouth to answer but then closed it and looked at the floor before blurting out, "Well, see, I didn't think you would talk to me otherwise, and I made her wait too, and she kept saying it was a bad idea, and I really didn't mean to knock you over, or fall on you, and it didn't seem weird at first and I thought you couldn't've NOT talked to me after-"

"What?" Draco was even more confused now, this adorable anxious boy was rambling at a thousand miles per hour and looking at the floor like it was looking back. "Never mind, never mind, okay? Was there something you needed?" Harry was clearly flustered now and it was taking their first conversation since second year nowhere.

"-er not really," he answered, "I just thought we could talk, on the way to the hall."

"Sure!" perhaps the 'cold' Malfoy answered to eagerly but she had been waiting for Harry to want talk to her for over a year and wasn't sure it would ever happen.

"Oh, alright well we should hurry now, we might be late," Harry said with a smile as he nodded toward the corner he had whipped around just a few minutes and an eternity ago.

The two seemed to click immediately even though the short walk only consisted of simple conversation and small talk, but a few smiles and brushes of elbows sneaked their way in before they reached the great hall. As the two stepped inside and looked over the four tables in front of them there were no goodbyes said they simply looked at each other with a small consulting smile before turning from shoulder to shoulder and making their way to their respected tables, clad in silver snakes and golden lions.

Half of the students at the Gryffindor were eyeing Harry with annoyed disbelief, and the rest suddenly had a better opinion of the Slytherin. As always Harry's friends were unique unto themselves, each grinning broadly and whispering to each other while eyeing Harry and giggling with their thumbs up.

Half of the students at the Slytherin table were eyeing Draco with suspicious disbelief, and the rest suddenly had a lower opinion of the Slytherin. As for friends, Draco didn't actually have any. The Slytherin mates who followed him around and had formed a group with him were sharing looks of confusion and whispering about whether Draco was tricking Harry or if Harry was tricking Draco. As soon as they realized the pureblood could hear them the conversation turned to which boy was more cunning, to which 'Draco' was the instant unanimous winner. Draco hardly even noticed their nonsense, the butterflies that she had been holding off finally hit like a ton of bricks and it was all she could do to look at the table as if in thought while covering her wide grin that she couldn't seen to get off of her face.


End file.
